


Anything for You Danno

by emotionssuck



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Married Life, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Smut, and that's all that matters, and they love each other, i just need them to be together, i love them, in any way shape or form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 01:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11003349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotionssuck/pseuds/emotionssuck
Summary: A lazy Saturday morning with a pregnant omega Danny and his overprotective alpha Steve.





	Anything for You Danno

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you catch any spelling mistakes!
> 
> also, i prefer to think that Grace is solely Danny & Steve's child no matter what

Danny wakes up to the feeling of Steve curled against his back with one arm draped around his round belly. Danny’s facing towards the windows and can see the tree branches blowing in the wind and the sun is getting high up in the sky. It’s a Saturday morning in June and of course the sun is shining. _When is it not,_ Danny thinks. He can’t see the clock from where he’s positioned but he’s betting it’s around 10 to 10:30 and yet Steve is still asleep behind him. _Not for long,_ Danny thinks as he stretches from the long sleep, Steve wakes up too. Partly from the movement and partly because his Alpha brain senses that his mate is awake and so should he.  
  
"Morning babe," Danny says as he tries to move in Steve's arms so he can look at his husbands face. Steve holds on too tight for Danny to turn and nuzzles Danny's neck. Once he's satisfied, he helps arrange Danny on his back. Steve closes his eyes again not yet ready to face the day. That’s okay for Danny though. He watches Steve fall back into sleep, which kinda makes Danny tired too but he keeps his eyes on him.  
  
Danny swears he could look at Steve for hours and not get bored but he wants to see the brunet’s blue eyes. They are one of his favorite parts of Steve. Danny cranes his neck so he can kiss Steve awake. He responds and kisses Danny back but doesn’t open his eyes, just holds onto Danny tighter.  
  
“Why are you tired babe?”  
  
“I was up late.”  
  
“No you weren’t. We went to bed at the same time.”  
  
“No, you fell asleep easily, but then I got paranoid about protecting you and Grace so I was awake for a few hours keeping watch on you and the house.”  
  
“You have no reason to worry babe, both me, Gracie and the baby are perfectly fine.” Danny responds and kisses Steve again for good measure who then finally opens his eyes.  
  
“I know, I know but I can’t help it, it’s my job,” Steve says and Danny smiles at his overprotective alpha.  
  
Steve props up on an elbow and plays with the blonde’s messy hair.  
  
"I love you like this," Steve says and leans down to kiss his husband’s mouth and then moves on to his neck to smell Danny as strongly as possible.  
  
"Like what? Fat and slow?"  
  
"No, you know like what," Steve moves his hand down to rest protectively on Danny's bump. "Beautifully round and full with our child."  
  
Danny looks at him and then smiles like he knows something Steve doesn't. "Oh so this is your Alpha talking? His mate is with child and he is content because he filled his yearly quota of knotting so much that his mate will have his pups?"  
  
"Yearly? So does this mean we can do this again next year?" Steve says almost excitedly and pulls Danny even closer if that was possible.  
  
Danny looks a bit stunned and has some gears turning in his head that Steve can see and knows one of those _conversations _is coming.__  
  
"Okay. Two things, one, why are you so excited? No, no, no, happy. You look happy. Why is that huh? And two, next year? Babe, we had Grace three years ago, and now we have this one on the way. We are in our mid thirties, I can't keep pushing out your kids even though you seem to want me to and I don't know how you're thinking of paying for all these kids you want. How are we gonna send them to college on two slightly better than a normal cops salary? Huh?"  
  
Steve dropped his head for a second but looked Danny straight on and held him tight.  
  
"I love you, okay? I'm happy because I get to wake up to you every single morning and I'm even happier knowing our daughter is sleeping in the next room and we have another on the way. And I know we are both getting older but I love it when you're pregnant. I love how you look and how you smell and how you glow. And I would love more than anything to keep you knocked up year in and year out so we could have our own little pack one day. But I do understand all the problems that could arise from that specifically your health, since as you mentioned you're getting older-"  
  
"You're getting older too babe,” Danny said with a smile knowing his alpha hated the thought of getting older.  
  
Steve rolled his eyes and kept going. "I will be more than happy to have you, Gracie, and this one," he says as he rubs Danny's belly, "as my family to love and protect for the rest of my life."  
  
Danny sighs and motions for Steve to lean down. The blonde meets him halfway and kisses him like they've been apart for a year. It's slow and has just enough pressure to be perfect.  
  
Danny pulls away to clear something up. "So if I say, this is it. I only want to have two kids. I've only ever wanted two kids, would you resent me? Don't answer right away. Actually think about it okay?"  
  
Steve searches Danny's eyes when he's done. As if there might be a clue in there.  
  
"When you were younger, how many kids did you imagine yourself with?" Danny asks trying to help Steve.  
  
"None," Steve says matter of factly.  
  
"None?" Danny asks surprised.  
  
"Yeah, I couldn't see myself with kids or even in a steady relationship. I mean, you know how I grew up, car bombing, dead mom, dad sends us away and then navy."  
  
"So why so many all of a sudden? You want a full family because you barely had a functioning one back then?"  
  
"I don't know why Danno, all I know is that I wanted a family with you and now I have it. And to answer your previous question, no, I won't resent you and I will never resent you. You have given me a family I never thought I would have and I'm so grateful that I get to share it with you."  
  
Danny smiles so big, the skin around his eyes crinkles. "Aww babe, I love it when you talk to me like this." Danny says with a hint of sarcasm, which Steve picks up on.  
  
Steve raises his eyebrows and smiles too. "Oh yeah? I forgot how much you like the romantic crap." Steve gives Danny a kiss, and then another, and then moves down to his neck again.  
  
Steve's hand that was resting on Danny's belly moves lower until it finds Danny's cock. The blonde moans at the touch. "God I miss you fucking me," Danny says.  
  
"I know babe but we can't risk it, not when you're this far along. Just let me make you feel good." Steve keeps his slow pace, pumping the omega’s cock and brushing over the tip with every third pump.  
  
Hoping to make Danny feel as best he can, Steve starts talking just the way his Danno likes. "Remember the night we conceived this one? You were so wet," Steve lets his fingers sweep down to Danny's hole finding his slick starting to push out. "God and you went off birth control so you had a real heat and you were so beautiful Danny, just like you are now." As Steve is saying this he's started to push a finger into his mate and his mate pushes back. "More Steve, keep talking," Danny counters back, taking over for Steve in the cock department.  
  
"You were so needy, so needy for my cock. I tried to make the first round last long but you needed my knot didn't you? You were begging me to fill you up and you were so open I just slid right in and fucked you till you forgot your name." Steve picks up the pace with his fingers, adding a second and a third for his mate.  
  
"And that time wasn't even enough for you was it? You're such a slut for my cock. You needed it twice again that night before we could fall asleep."  
  
"Steve, please, just a little more,"  
  
"Anything for you Danno," and Steve sped up his pace of finger fucking his omega. “oh god, and do you remember the next morning? Fuck, you were just as needy, the alpha in me was so happy to be yours. We didn’t leave the bedroom until that night because you needed me to fuck you and knot you. You even fucked yourself on my dick so you could get it just right and you looked so beautiful for me, my little omega, getting his fill of his alpha–”  
  
Danny comes all over his fingers. If it was possible Danny's body glowed even more with his orgasm.  
  
"That's it babe, you were so good for me," Steve gets an ego boost every time he sees his partner, best friend, mate come undone beneath him.  
  
Danny starts to make a move to help Steve out but Steve diverts the Blondes hands and just holds them instead.  
  
"What, you can get me off but I can't get you off?" Danny asks a little out of breath.  
  
"Oh no you definitely get me off but right now it doesn't matter."  
  
Usually Danny would push the issue but right now he's just exhausted. "Alright well after I push this little guy out then you're gonna fuck me and make love to me and come several times to make up for all this bullshit now okay?"  
  
Steve smiles at Danny's wording. "Anything for you Danno."


End file.
